


乍暖还寒

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: 小黄老师点梗，用身体安慰心情不好的岳但自己也有郁结的洋洋，我感觉我又双叒叕的写偏了OTZ❗前菜为天雷滚滚，内含逆向包养破镜重圆，材料有对ABO的私设，且OOC香料加的很足，甜点充满个人恶趣味，厨师已经砸了锅跑了。
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, 岳洋
Kudos: 1





	乍暖还寒

李振洋回家之后意外的发现入户灯亮着。  
说起来其中这也不算是家，只算是他名下房产中的一套，他平常还是回大宅跟家人一起，只有特殊情况下才会来到这里。  
所谓的特殊情况就是他每月固定的发情期或者突然产生了想做爱的想法的时候，就会给那个人发消息约定在这里碰头。  
这里很隐秘，一层对立的两户平层不必担心隔音问题，视野也足够好——他曾经撑着双向玻璃的落地窗上，任由情热包裹意志融化在夜色和身后人的臂弯里。  
随着时间的增长李振洋开始在这里停留的时间多过了大宅，除了发情期以外他也会在这里过夜，跟那个人发的消息逐渐从老地方见变成了今天回家吗？一些私人物品随着变化悄无声息的出现在屋子里，比如两柄牙刷、床头柜上各自的眼镜盒。他们还买了一个酒柜，为了到底是该把哪个国家的红酒摆在第一产生了争吵，最后借着品鉴产生的酒意在地毯上就滚作一团。  
但是随着时间的流逝，不知道到底是哪个时间点不对或者说一切终于回到了正轨，李振洋和那个人又突然不再提起要“回家”。  
他们上一次同时回到这里还是两个月前，那个人突然跟他说自己已经不去餐厅工作，而他们本来应该比较严肃的谈话被中途接起的电话打断，那个人离开之后也再也没有回来。  
发过来的消息不再是从前那么频繁，说好的下次见却总是日程表上空不出来的那块，好像都在不约而同的想要通过时间淡化一切，就这么终止这段荒谬的关系。  
李振洋像是早就知道这种事情会发生一样，重新开始吞下抑制剂贴上屏蔽贴，但他有时候还会想，要是他们的相识的契机能换个地方就好了，或许就不会造成现在这样的局面……吧。  
李振洋把浮现在脑海中的想法再次驱散，现在去思考这种事情并没有任何意义，他提着本来是要带回去给小侄子的奶油蛋糕按下电梯按键。  
今天没有什么事情，李振洋本来想早点回家，买完蛋糕却发现自己不自觉的把车开到了这里，他在停车场犹豫了半天还是选择上了电梯。  
李振洋跟家里人解释今天有朋友生日聚会要在外面过夜，提出明天会给外甥买两个蛋糕才把小家伙哄好，处理好这些李振洋烦躁的拆下领带，新换的屏蔽贴不知道是什么成分总是若有若无的刺激着后颈的皮肤，出了电梯他干脆直接撕了下来。  
可能在这里呆一夜就好，李振洋故意忽视掉自己内心深处那几不可闻的想法，说不定这里还留着那个人的味道，就当是最后的什么仪式也好，让他安静的睡一觉——但是灯亮着，不是李振洋忘记关灯，也不是进来什么胆大妄为的小贼，能进到这里的人只有一种可能性。  
李振洋按下密码进门把蛋糕随手放到玄关柜上向里走了几步，尽管周围只能看到从外面透进来的光源，可属于这个家的灯光也有一盏。  
他走进卧室，在床头灯柔和的轮廓下看到岳明辉靠坐在衣柜前，怀里抱着李振洋留在这里的睡衣，身旁还有一瓶开了封的红酒。  
  
虽然刚才已经猜到了结果，可当这场景真正的出现在眼前的时候李振洋反而不知道下一步该怎么办。他站在原地等了一会，发现岳明辉还是没有发现自己的存在，收起转身离开的想法走到衣柜前。  
靠近了看李振洋才发现岳明辉手边的红酒瓶子是空的，他忍不住头痛起来，这算什么？一个不知道是在这里喝多了还是在别的地方喝多了的岳明辉，哪怕他们现在很需要互相解释的机会，这场景也太奇怪了吧？  
但岳明辉抱着他衣服的样子又……李振洋不知道怎么形容面前的岳明辉，在他的记忆里岳明辉从来没有在他面前表露出过类似于这种的情绪，他忍不住把手放上岳明辉的肩膀轻轻喊他的名字。  
“……洋洋？”  
岳明辉像是刚刚才反应过来他的存在一样，带着不确定的喊他的名字，李振洋这下是真的没了脾气，把自己的手塞进岳明辉搭在膝上的手掌里，说不是我是谁。  
岳明辉握着他的手摩挲两下，像是确认这个人真的出现在了自己眼前之后往怀里一带，李振洋本来就是蹲着的姿势，一个不稳就被他扯进了怀里。  
他以一种别扭极了的姿势被岳明辉抱在怀里，偏偏这个人还毫无自觉地收紧手臂把呼吸蹭在他颈侧，混着几句我想你了让我抱抱再醒的呓语，李振洋越发觉得这个岳明辉奇怪，他挣开岳明辉的拥抱去看他的手腕，果然戴着黑色的抑制手环。  
“易感期？”  
岳明辉嗯一声，他觉得自己可能真的是喝太多了，要不为什么李振洋会出现在这里，直到在李振洋的手碰上自己额头确认温度嗅到他手指沾染的信息素味道，才猛然反应过来发生了什么。岳明辉立刻向后一退匆忙的道歉：“抱歉……我不该随便来你家的……我这就走……”  
岳明辉又想起自己还抱着人家的那件睡衣，干干巴巴的解释说我给你洗一下或者买件新的便拿起李振洋的那件衣服想站起来，没等他走出一步，李振洋就从背后抱住了他。  
“你就欠我这一句抱歉吗。”

岳明辉也不知道自己今天晚上为什么会来这里。  
易感期让他的情绪开始滑向失控的边缘，岳明辉在办公室里怎么也看不下去文件和报表，他在医生建议下把抑制手环的等级调高再配合药物，不想不仅没能让自己稍微冷静下来，还让情绪越发烦躁起来。他看着已经在联系人里沉底的那个名字，在不知名情绪的引导下逃离般的把车开到了这里。  
李振洋给过他家里的密码，岳明辉试探着按下那串熟悉的数字，听到解锁的提示音他还有些不可置信，他本来以为李振洋已经换了密码，却还是控制不住自己走上来试着输了密码。  
打开门只有一室的黑暗的空寂，鞋柜旁那棵可怜的仙人掌拥有的土壤干涸的就像是它原本生长的沙漠，看来李振洋也很久没有回来的样子。  
岳明辉一个人面对着得不到回应的黑暗没由来的觉得发慌，为了转移注意力他按开了所有的灯光，又去接了一杯水给那盆仙人掌浇上。  
两个月前，在被告知明天可以不用去餐厅的时候，岳明辉还盘算着跟李振洋说清楚这件事，他们其实都明白这段时间所谓的合约早就已经发展成了不一样的感情，只是需要那么一个合适的机会互相表明。而现在可能就是最好的时机，首先说明情况，结束这段关系，再请求李振洋给自己一个正式追求他的机会——不管李振洋是怎么想的岳明辉都应该这么做一次，但就在岳明辉要把这话说出口的时候被突如其来的电话打断了。  
要是知道接起那个电话的结果是现在这样，岳明辉至少会把这句话先说出来再走，他紧急的去处理了客人触碰到烟雾报警器的事件，等忙完已经是凌晨，他给李振洋发过消息说下次再谈，李振洋只回了个好。  
这之后岳明辉便开始正式的接触酒店的运营，从基础的运营维护开始到后续的日常运作，等要跟李振洋约时间见面的时候却总是和对方的日程错开，等岳明辉某一次再拿起手机的时候，只看到发给李振洋的消息不知道从什么时段起再也没有来自左侧的回复了。  
  
岳明辉在衣柜里找到了那瓶Alvaro Palacios出产的红酒，这本来是一个余兴节目的惊喜，他们第一次见面李振洋点的就是这个酒庄的酒，岳明辉找到的这瓶还是在李振洋生日年酿造的，既然它还在衣柜里就代表着李振洋最近一直没有回来，也当然不会发现这瓶酒。  
岳明辉觉得自己大概是疯了。  
他想在这里过夜，在没有得到邀请的情况下他来到李振洋的家里已经是很不可思议的行为，而现在似乎为了让这不合理的行为找到一个更不合理的拙劣理由，岳明辉只留着床头灯坐在衣柜前起开了这瓶红酒。  
对着嘴喝了几口后，岳明辉回头看去，李振洋的其中一件睡衣还挂在衣柜里。  
  
岳明辉和李振洋的相遇和相识现在想起来似乎真的不是什么很好的开始，岳明辉毕业留在国外工作，工作了几年也算小有成就，也有了不少经验积累，岳明辉就权衡回国，没想到一回来就让他父亲扽着领子拽到酒店从零开始当服务生，刚巧不巧，他服务的第一桌客人就是李振洋。  
李振洋当时的女伴在喝了杯水之后突然不省人事，但糟糕的是造成她昏过去的原因是抑制手环失效了，通过李振洋描述这位女性还是个快易感期的Alpha，岳明辉立刻安排疏散和急救。  
处理完之后岳明辉就得到了李振洋的名片，又刚好在他回房间却找不到自己房卡的时候遇到了李振洋，不知道是李振洋到底误会了什么，突然就跟岳明辉说了句，要不我养你。  
岳明辉也不知道是自己当时的大脑哪根弦没搭上，点头说，也行。  
就又是这么刚刚好，岳明辉找着了自己的房卡。  
  
岳明辉从现在的角度只能看到李振洋的发顶和鼻尖，他正安静的在自己的两腿之间含着半勃起的阴茎试图让它更硬一点。  
刚刚李振洋从背后抱住了他，但是在岳明辉想说些什么的时候又被李振洋制止，岳明辉本以为李振洋揪着他的领子是要揍自己一顿出气，结果自己被猝不及防推到了床沿直接拉下了裤子的拉链。  
他的抑制手环刚才被李振洋摘下来不知道扔到了什么地方，岳明辉放弃去找这块上岗没多久可能就要报废的小东西，毕竟李振洋现在正在给他口交的这一事实和场面就让他根本无暇分心去管其他的事情，他硬的很快，其实只是看着李振洋握住自己的阴茎的时候他就感觉身体里一阵热流涌向了下半身，更别说此时此刻喉咙里的软肉挤压着阴茎带来不一样的快感。  
李振洋用嘴给他做的次数不是很多，还大多发生在李振洋发情期的时候。Alpha为了配合Omega在发情期的需求，不应期会比平常更短一点，在这一间隙李振洋有时候会俯下身去把岳明辉口硬然后换个姿势自己控制节奏。这算是少见的主动，但岳明辉不想在这种时候……至少不是在自己易感期的情况下做，他只能用手指轻轻蹭了蹭李振洋的耳垂，哑着嗓子喊他“洋洋。”  
“你不用这么做。”  
李振洋顿了一下装没听到，握住茎身把岳明辉的阴茎吞的更深了点。他鲜少做这些事情，不懂那些所谓技巧，只是笨拙的吞的尽量深一些，结果没掌握好分寸忍不住泛上点恶心侧过脸去咳了两声。岳明辉终于看不下去强硬的捧起李振洋的脸不让他继续，用拇指擦干净他嘴唇上不知名的透明涎液认真的看着他的眼睛。  
“你真的……别这样。”  
岳明辉放低了声音，给李振洋整理了一下落到脸颊的碎发示意他穿好衣服，攥紧拳头让自己冷静下来挤出一个很难看的微笑。  
  
“我吃点药就好了。”  
——才不会好，它根本没用。

“今天晚上是我不该来这里的，是我的错。”  
——可是我好想你。  
  
“那天我不该就这么走的，明明我应该跟你说一件很重要的事情，对不起。”  
“够了。”  
李振洋又一次打断了岳明辉接下来要说的话，他肩膀抖动几下却再也说不出下一句话，他推开岳明辉的手掌撑着从地上起身，像是要去找岳明辉的抑制手环。  
见他总算站起来，岳明辉松了口气，尽管他自己的心此时此刻却像是被荆棘缠绕住一般，他刚刚的勃起已经消退的差不多，此时此刻他才真正感受到了原来无人的房间是这么冷，他想整理一下衣着从床上站起来就此离开，却发现自己好像没有站起来的力气了。  
Alpha的易感期状况因人而异，岳明辉在国外时见过在易感期嚎啕大哭的舍友，也见过会在易感期失去对信息素控制能力的人。他庆幸自己的易感期只会放大一些平常忽略的情绪，但这份平常不会出现的酸涩却在内心无限的被放大，缠的岳明辉几乎要喘不过气来，等他回过神来的时候，已经被一个温暖的拥抱抱紧了。  
“你到底都在想什么呢，哪怕告诉我一句也好。”  
李振洋第一次从那西柚味的信息素里嗅到了苦，转过头时只见到岳明辉低垂着头坐在床沿，无法被忽视的低落情绪哪怕用语言伪装，但是身体和信息素还是让他暴露的一览无余。  
“你不光欠我一句抱歉。”听到这句话，被李振洋拥抱的岳明辉呼吸一滞，但李振洋接下来说出的话终于融化了他一切的伪装，让他积累了可能不止两个月的眼泪都被尽数抖落出来。  
李振洋收紧了手臂，把自己的温度更多的分享给岳明辉：“也欠我一句听我说的对不起。”  
同样的眼泪落在了岳明辉的肩膀上。  
  
他们好久没有这么接吻了，李振洋横跨在岳明辉身前主动的捧起岳明辉的脸，他脸上还带着湿漉漉的泪痕手也在抖，却热切的和岳明辉交换着眼泪味的吻。  
他们一吻再吻，好像只是贴住对方的嘴唇就能代替那些没说出口的话语，他们抱的比起过去任何一次都紧密，如同找不到别的方式能够表达这份迟来和误会的爱意。  
唾液交换间李振洋屏蔽贴残留的最后一点药效也消失殆尽，在肾上腺素激增的情况下带动释放出更多信息素的味道。和发情期时不同，那白茶的香气不仅不会让人觉得太浓郁，现在的它柔和的包裹起思绪抚慰着一切躁动不安的情绪，反而让岳明辉慢慢的静下心来。  
岳明辉的信息素不再苦涩，像是成熟的果实被切开时那掩盖不住的新鲜香气，它混合着李振洋的信息素中和成另一种完全不一样却又美好的存在。一切都好温暖，不管是李振洋的手指还是信息素的味道，明明刚才还觉得两个月没人回来的屋子里冷的只有空气的温度，此时此刻岳明辉却觉得胸口都温暖起来了，他不知道该如何去讲述此时此刻内心饱胀的情绪，只能把这些变成一声声低声呼喊李振洋的名字。  
床头灯的灯光投影出躯体柔和的曲线，李振洋半跪坐在岳明辉面前一件件脱下衣服丢到床底下，裸裎相对时岳明辉的手掌贴合上他的后腰让他靠紧自己，就在他习惯性去拉开床头柜找润滑剂和安全套的时候李振洋伸手制止他，带着他的手掌放到自己的腿根去触碰那已经潮湿的细缝：“不用。”  
“你会疼。”  
岳明辉这时候没给李振洋那点小任性让步，虽然他已经湿了，但是在非发情期要吞下Alpha的性器还是需要一定的扩张，他没等说出第二句，李振洋的手指就点在了他嘴唇上示意他安静。  
“疼不疼就看你了。”  
李振洋低头含住岳明辉的食指，温暖的口腔包裹着指节做出吮吸的动作，用舌尖挑逗指腹让它得更湿一点，从指尖神经清晰向神经传输的触感和视觉刺激不比口交要小，岳明辉只觉得自己刚消停一半的性器重新硬的他发疼。李振洋认真的舔舐着岳明辉的手指，等到他觉得足够了，重新引着岳明辉的手来到自己的腿间，和他的手指一起伸进柔软的穴口缓慢的撑开。  
“这么湿还用舔吗？”岳明辉触碰到的穴口已经分泌了不少滑液，李振洋哼了一声却没回他，在岳明辉把手指伸进去扩张时直起身体方便他进入。  
岳明辉知道他的敏感点在什么地方，只是触碰到那敏感的凸起轻轻刺激，李振洋就已经撑不住身体软在他怀里报复性的咬了一下岳明辉的喉结。李振洋能感受到自己的身体正在被完全打开，微弱的电流夹杂快感侵袭进每一根神经，现在的他湿的就好像已经进入发情期，能够丝毫不费力的就吞下Alpha勃起的阴茎。  
岳明辉抽出已经扩张的差不多的手指改两手握住臀瓣分开，扩张完成的缝隙温暖湿润，不用他动仅靠李振洋的体重就能完全把阴茎吃进去，完全插进去的时候李振洋的眼角又隐隐的泛起红，他用鼻音撒娇一般挺起胸膛送到岳明辉嘴边喊他“你疼疼我……岳明辉……你疼疼我”  
岳明辉舔弄着左侧的凸起，另一侧的乳珠被他用手指抚慰，李振洋的身体比起记忆里的似乎更加敏感，他稍微吸的重点就会让李振洋颤抖着再向前送。李振洋只能用手臂向前伸撑住墙壁压抑着喘息，在后穴适应了阴茎的尺寸后开始借着力缓慢的晃动着腰。  
李振洋的信息素味道更浓了，随着每次起伏时的体重就能把阴茎吞到更深的地方，岳明辉稍微一引导就能让他刚好在起落间刺激到敏感点。快感逐渐开始支配大过于理性，恍惚间他突然失去了嗅觉，只能闻到岳明辉信息素的西柚味，他被这奇异的水果甜香笼罩，迷迷糊糊的想释放出更多信息素回应。  
这是一种本能的生理反应，在非发情期的状态下除了暴力以外，情动到一定程度Omega也会打开自己的生殖腔接受Alpha的结。李振洋只觉得自己好像越来越没力气支撑起身体，挺动腰身的动作也放缓了下来，岳明辉趁机扶李振洋顺势躺倒在床上，抓过来两个枕头垫换成跪趴的姿势。  
这样的姿势一向是能进的很深，比起刚才那种岳明辉坐着的动作也更方便发力，李振洋被岳明辉顶弄的动作激的揪住床单，岳明辉的手温柔的让李振洋放手，把自己的手覆盖到他手背上，十指交缠紧握在一起，李振洋的呼吸也越来越急促，渐渐的岳明辉感受到了另一层入口正在被悄悄的打开，再稍微向前一点就能进入那个未曾探访过的秘密入口。  
“进来吧……射给我……”  
李振洋的声音染上了浓重的鼻音，得到了他的允许，Alpha的结膨大起来卡住了生殖腔的入口，李振洋无声的撑起上半身低下头坦露出后颈的腺体，仿佛是放下所有警戒露出弱点的猫咪。已经不需要过多的言语解释，岳明辉轻轻舔了一口他早就熟稔于心的腺体位置，并不温柔的咬了下去。  
“给我一个正式喜欢你的机会好不好。”  
猫咪露出了肚皮，得到了回答暧昧的一个吻。  
  
李振洋醒了之后摸向身边的床铺，发现早就没有一点温度，回忆起昨天晚上发生的事情，他抬起手臂挡住眼睛试图让自己忘掉发生的一切。  
昨天晚上的岳明辉似乎没有给自己一个确切的答案。  
李振洋他摸索了半天没找到自己手机，自暴自弃的裹紧被子打算再睡个回笼觉，结果刚闭上眼睛就听到卧室门被打开的声音。  
他瞬间睁开看过去，岳明辉被他的视线吓一跳差点没拿稳杯子。  
“醒了吗？家里好像没什么东西，我看玄关还有个蛋糕应该还能吃，是你带来的吗？”  
岳明辉端着马克杯走过来，咖啡的香气和岳明辉的脚步声一点点清除掉李振洋刚才乱七八糟的想法，李振洋突然觉得盖着被子闷的他喘不过气来，他嗯了一声就要掀开被子起来，结果扯动了颈后昨夜被咬了不止一口的腺体疼的倒抽一口冷气。  
“你也不能逮一个地儿这么咬啊。”  
岳明辉坐到床沿的时候李振洋拽过他胳膊咬了一口，结果看着咬出来的牙印又觉得心疼了，给揉了揉抬头发现岳明辉憋着笑的表情红了耳朵，重新用被子裹紧了自己。  
“捂着不难受啊。”  
岳明辉把人重新从被子里挖出来，端起咖啡杯吹了吹递到李振洋嘴边，李振洋摇头示意自己没刷牙，爬起来随手捡起地上不知道是谁的衬衣套上要去洗漱。  
“洋洋。”  
岳明辉突然在背后喊他。  
“我能养你吗？”  
李振洋沉默着继续向前走，就在岳明辉以为自己的回应是不是太晚了的时候，李振洋突然转过身来连着杯子带着人一起扑倒在了床上。  
“也行。”  
岳明辉满眼看的都是李振洋的笑。  
  
“不过我这个行情比较贵，得这个数。”  
他伸出手，让岳明辉的吻轻轻的落在了无名指上。

“那我得给你先换个床了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【定番碎碎念】
> 
> 想来想去用身体安慰都不知道怎么写，最后是突然拍脑壳想到易感期，但是我差不多去年才知道这个名词的存在就，可能写的不是很对（  
> 以及这篇还融合了之前那个曼谷大洋哥和希尔顿大岳哥的脑洞，融合了太多自己想看的东西字数比预想的多_(:з」∠)_我写东西比较跳脱所以就，有的地方如果没看懂我再改
> 
> 以及本来跟太太讨论的结局是，这一夜已经让小小李在肚子里发芽了，但是两个人还是分开了，就变成了原来相亲对象是我包养对象，可是接这个就会写成长篇了，而且我觉得我好像一直在写带球跑的题材也不是很好就替换成这个，可能之后会有个番外_(:з」∠)_  
> 然后房间就，总之就是新风系统什么的吧OTZ


End file.
